


Alive.

by AlphaBug



Category: Untimely Clockwork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:54:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25987756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlphaBug/pseuds/AlphaBug
Summary: Quick note that this is from a au of mine and a roleplay, this isn't canon at allUntimely Clockwork is by SleepyHEX





	1. Alive.

**Author's Note:**

> Quick note that this is from a au of mine and a roleplay, this isn't canon at all  
> Untimely Clockwork is by SleepyHEX

i woke up in my room, my chest still hurting, i slowly sit and began to look around my room

"well, this is probably my last chance.."

i thought to myself, i wasn't still ready to get up so i just stare at the nothing for a couple of minutes before finally getting up, it was diffucult, but i managed to get up

i look at my chest, it was bandaged, i could see the blood a little, i rub my left eye and walk to the door and opening the same door

"ok, this seems very quiet right now, which is kinda weird

perhaps she loaded me in the wrong timeline again"

i though to myself while walking to the kitchen to get a cup of water

i began to stare at the cup of water, wondering if it was worth given another chance to live

"maybe..maybe it's not a good decision.."

i said, still holding the cup of water

i drink the cup of water, leaving it empty in the table and began to walk back to my room

"i feel dizzy again.."

i thought, once more.

(take a screenshot of how many "i" there is-)

(jk dont)


	2. My room.

when i got back to my room, i thought to myself again 

"maybe i should do something, maybe i can visit moon

but wait...i am too weak to scream or make a portal, so it's no use"

i sitted on my bed, looking blankly at the window, i decided to stay locked in my room, i'm not ready to see them, not yet, i want to stay alone for a while.


	3. Pain.

after wondering for what it feels like an hour, i grabbed my phone and my headphones and began to listen to some music while laying on my bed, everything still hurts

perhaps i can draw a little? or do other things while i listen to music? no, i don't think it's worth the sacrifice again

i stayed listening to music, not caring about anything at all, i failed to do one thing, and now she stole it

she won, she will destroy the timeline i came from and i won't be even able to stop her, i'm too weak for this

if only, my guard was still up...


	4. Hunger.

i didn't feel hungry, or thirsty, yet my neck still hurts more

i wonder what they think of me, a mere stranger that decided to try and be friendly, but of course, having multiple personalities is hard, so i could barely make some friends

i wasn't here to make friends anyway, i got sent on the wrong timeline and i couldn't even get out of it without dying, pathetic, really.

"is it worth it? no, am i worth it? absolutly not."


	5. Destroyed.

i tried to sleep, but i couldn't, my body wasn't letting me

i stopped listening to music and got up

i feel like i was going to faint once more, but i tried my best not to

i get my jacket and put it on, while i looked for my goggles and the stars from my hair

"did she destroyed it too..?"

after i couldn't find it anywhere in my room, i made to the conclusion she destroyed it

"sigh...this is becoming stressfull..."


	6. Myself.

"You don't seem like yourself anymore, you know that?"

i heard a voice from behind me, it was him again, The Observer

"are you gonna try to make me your puppet again or what?

"oh no no, you see, you are already a puppet to your other self"

other self? is he talking about..her?

"that's none of your business, besides how do you know it?"

"it's easy to know your secrets, you always let your guard down anyway"

is he mocking me again? oh that cat is getting on my nerves

"what do you want, anyway?"

"nothing, i only came to check you, after all i was the one who put that bandage on you"

"i don't care, if you only came here to mock me, you can get out already"

"fine then."

he disappeared, since i am weak i can't really tell if he teleported or used one of his portals.


End file.
